There are in the art numerous devices for providing a braking force to mechanical systems. One use for brakes, among numerous other possible applications, is to provide a load in exercise apparatuses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,161 (Loubert et al.) of 1994 discloses an example of such brake. However, the brake of Loubert et al. is not easily adjustable.